Read For You
by InaudibleScream
Summary: Gil offers Break to read him a book after he goes blind. One-shot. GilxBreak


Just a random one-shot, because I was sick of waiting for someone to write my favourite pairing again. :D

**Pairing/Characters:** GilBreak, Slight romance between them, or just friendship? up to you :)

**Summary**: Gil offers Break to read him a book after he goes blind.

**Rating:** T? cause of slight swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own pandora hearts obviously ... e_e andifiIwouldyeah,IWOULDN'TBEHEREWOULDI.

Maybe OOC-ish & it's unbetaed. But I hope you enjoy! :'D

* * *

><p>Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he had been able to relax like this. It was always the trouble that his master &amp; his oh-so-demanding chain made around him, from searching for the girl's memories to merely knocking a stack of books over his head at the most serious of situations, and also to telling everyone in lebleux around where his apartment were located that he was gay... causing the citizens to fall of their chairs, if they sat on one that is. Hell, he wouldn't dare going back there, the humiliation was too great.<p>

And that was why he was stuck here, alone, in his quarter in the halls of the rainsworth estate, sunk down in, if it wasn't the worst chair, he really would not dare to find out, beside his desk.

The wind was blowing heavily outside, raindrops pouring as if attacking the single window beside his twin sized bed behind his back.

It was quite comforting actually, It had a tendency to make him feel rather safe; not having to walk outside in the cold. But then again, Pandora never gave their employes a single blink of sleep did they? Giving him a stack of paperwork reaching a month, literally.

_Oh joy. _

Picking up the first sheet of paper, the door to his room swung open.

By the sound of candy wrappers falling to the ground he could immidentally tell with not even looking who it was.

"I told you to leave me alone," But of course that didn't stop him.

As the intruder settled on his bed, he swore he just felt the pencil in his hand smash into tiny pieces.

"Fine, whatever, but keep quiet, _Break_," Gil said, with a rather bitter tone at the mention of his name.

"Ah? How noble of you~" He replied, squirming around on his bed. «Did you know you have such a comfortable bed, gilbert-kuun?»

"...No shit, that's why I chose _this _room_,"_

_"_of course, of course," Gil looked over his shoulder to be granted a grin by Break. Sighing he continued the paperwork he begun just a moment ago.

'Investigation of murder caused by a chain, sign here, murder by weak chain, sign there-' ugh, his concentration had escaped completely, why'd it have to leave him alone with _him_? And it really didn't help his decreasing concentration when Break started to mess the covers of the bed around and throw the pillows to the floor.

"YOU COULD READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING!" Gil quickly stood up in rage.

"You could?" the clown retords. Gil slowly sits down in his not-so-comfortable chair again.

"Yeah, I could... – no, wait, BREAK!"

Break chuckles before noticing where Gil is walking; To a small puddle of books located beside his desk. He picks one up and tosses it to Break. "It says cake in the title, it should fit your tastes." He says bitterly.

The raven wanders back to his chair, picking up a few pieces of his work.

"You know I'm blind, Gilbert-kun,"

_shit..._ How could he forget.

He wanted to answer with an apologize, but decided against it, not knowing quite what to say. He silently put on his desk lamp and continued finishing everything he was given the responsibilty to fill out.

And Break kept quiet as he was told.

_As he was told? Really? _

He looked slightly over his shoulder to see him browsing the book he was given.

"Why are you browsing it when you just stated clearly that you can't?"

"Just like your are just pretending to finish your paperwork," Gilbert was left speechless for a moment. How'd he figure?

He sighs after getting up from his chair, sitting down beside him.

"Hmm... this book is truly interesting don't you think?" Break asks, browsing the book.

Gil chuckles lightly: "You're holding the book upside down,"

Break swiftly turns it around, "I knew _that_,"

Gil sighs again, "You know if you keep frowning like that, your face might just freeze that way – oh, wait, it already ha-"

"You want me to read it for you?" The raven interrupts.

What? Why'd he say that?

"a-ah, I don't think that's necessary," _And did he just stutter? _

"I guess that's Break's way of saying 'please do'" Gil said, picking the book from his hands. Only to be greeted with a frown and a silent statement that says 'I-didn't-want-it anyways'. He tried to ignore it and akwardly started reading, as Break continued sending him unamused looks.

"You know Break, if you keep frowning like that, your face might just freeze that way"

Break just snorts and Gil continues reading.

* * *

><p>He was amazed to find the noisy clown completely succumbed to sleep on his shoulder after reading a few chapters of the book. Guess books were to boring for the 'the great Break', as he put it.<p>

But woah, this could be great blackmail material.


End file.
